


the newest acquisitions

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: This was Markus’s mental list.





	the newest acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Connor/Markus, things to be grateful for

Markus kept a list. It was miles long by now, or so it seemed, of the things he could afford to love best in life. Some of them were simple things: the wind rustling the leaves, a freshly opened tube of paint, the chance to remember the people he cared about. Some were more complicated. Some, petty. Like whenever Jericho’s lawyers successfully got another ass-backward ruling tossed.

Today, Connor added himself to that list, signed it in the shape of his lips against Markus’s, and Markus didn’t yet know how he’d categorize it, but he looked forward to finding out.


End file.
